A Child's Gift
by Countess D
Summary: This story takes place right after Pegasus loses his Millennium Eye at Duelists' Kingdom. As he lays longing for death in a hospital bed a sudden surprise visitor arrives and changes his outlook on life. But will the happy times last?


Wow, I never thought I'd ever come back to this place! I came across this story printed off in a folder in my closet. I think I was around ten when I first wrote it, I'm not certain. Anyway, quite awhile ago I decided to delete all my stories after feeling a bit down in the dumps. This one was fairly popular so I decided to re-write it a bit and see what happens upon submitting. I know I'm not the best writer but I think I have a decent story here. I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh! In ages, though, so I apologize for any out-of-character bits. Heck, does any out there still watch this show? Anyway, five good reviews will get you guys a new chapter. I hope you like this!

* * *

A long, dreary week had past since Pegasus J. Crawford had awakened in a hospital bead after being mercilessly attacked. It was a week which held no meaning and he had no perception of time at all of; Pegasus was absolutely grief stricken that he'd not only failed Cyndia but lost his Millennium Eye as well so all hope was truly lost.

Pegasus hadn't taken even a single step out of bed since he'd awakened. At first it wouldn't have been impossible due to the various machines he was hooked up to but even when they were taken away he'd at most turn over and stare at a different wall despite being encouraged by the doctors and nurses to try and build his strength back up. Besides depression, another reason he wanted to stay inside the security of his room was people. Pegasus loathed the thought of anyone seeing him in his weakened state, even more so if he were recognized, and wearing a hospital gown while sporting an eye patch over his recently vacated socket.

Currently Pegasus was gazing up at the dots on the ceiling, wishing his life would end, which was a possibility since he had no desire to aide the hospital staffs' treatments to save him. Death had never been more inviting to Pegasus; it would reunite him with Cyndia and he would remember what happiness felt like in the form of her soft and gentle embrace.

There were the sounds of two men conversing outside Pegasus room but they were no need for concern. Although their were inaudible he could tell it was only Keamo and Croquet due their vocal tones and were most likely taking turns guarding his room.

When the voices ceased Pegasus shut his eye, wanting the darkness he saw to swallow him up and take him to a peaceful dream world he'd never wake up from.

The next morning came far too fast and Pegasus was awakened by a soft knocking on his door. Either of his two servants would have also announced it was them, and a member of the hospital staff would have entered after the knock, so it was a bit unusual since Keamo or Croquet would've driven off anyone else. Pegasus just remained silent, hoping whoever it was would go away.

Only moments later came the sound of the door slowly creaking up so Pegasus struggled to sit up just in time to see the blur of a face peering face move from his view.

"Who's there!" Pegasus demanded in a harsh tone, highly irritated.

"I-I'm sorry!" a small, timid, voice said fearfully as the door began to shut.

"Wait!" Pegasus said quickly, realizing the guest he had was highly out of the ordinary. When the door slowly opened more he saw that it was a child, her eyes making nervous, fleeting glances at him through her large round glasses. "Would you like to come in?" he asked in a much gentler tone.

A small girl with long dark brown hair wearing a baggy green shirt and worn blue jeans slowly entered, shutting the door behind her, and then only stared at the ground silent. She seemed so intimidated by Pegasus it was too difficult for her to even make eye contact.

"What's your name?" Pegasus asked, startling the girl. He wasn't the type to let an awkward silence persist.

The girl's mouth opened and closed a few times, a few sounds escaping as she tried to speak. "R-Riska, sir," she managed to say at last to her shoes.

"I'm-"

"Pegasus Crawford," Risk interrupted knowingly. "I-it's very n-nice to m-meet you."

Pegasus wasn't surprised at all that Riska knew who he was but rather just how she knew he was staying and, more importantly, how she got his supposedly trusty guards. What was truly frustrating was that he'd be able to know the answers to these two questions and much more in an instant if he only had his Millennium Eye. "You can sit down if you'd like," he said as he motioned towards a chair near his bed, deciding making his visitor feel comfortable was the best start. He may not have wanted to talk to doctors or nurses but a child wouldn't be stressing in the slightest, plus he was intrigued.

Risk took a quick glance up at Pegasus, blushed slightly, and wrung her hands nervously as she made her way over him and sat down, seeming to be even more flustered than before. She reminded Pegasus of a rabbit with how jittery she seemed, which almost made him smile. When Pegasus began his questions her stuttering persisted, but she gave him an answer every time.

As it turned someone had been certain he'd seen a man fitting Pegasus description being taken into the hospital in the dead of night. Without a proper photo only a less than reputable tabloid magazine would run the story, which Riska had taken quick notice of when she saw the headline as she was walking past. It was a long shot, but Riska decided to at least try taking a look around the hospital, knowing it must be true when she saw a bodyguard Pegasus was frequently accompanied by.

This time Pegasus couldn't help but crack a smile. "You must be a fan of mine?"

Riska nodded, her face redder than even before. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have even known about Duel Monsters if my friend hadn't taken me to see your duel with Bandit Keith. That guy was a real jerk!"

Pegasus couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't fond of him either."

At last, Riska looked up at Pegasus. "You probably don't remember but when your duel was over you signed an autograph for me after you said no to a bunch of other people."

Pegasus had to think for a moment, recalling a little girl with the same mannerisms gathering up all her courage and approaching him. "It would have been cruel of me not to grant your request." A cheerful expression nearly overtook Riska's fearful features. It seemed to make her day that he'd remembered her but Pegasus hoped she hadn't somehow heard of his defeat to Yugi. "How did you get Croquet and Keamo to let you in here?"

Risk giggled. "Well… The older man is sleeping in the lobby and the younger one with the different haircut is snoring in the hallway."

"Of course they are," Pegasus sighed. "I think I'll need…"

As if on cue the two of them heard bickering outside for a moment before there was a knock. "It's me, sir," Croquet said before he entered with Pegasus's breakfast. "Good morning. I was hoping today…" he paused upon seeing Riska. "Who are you?"

"This is Riska, my new friend," Pegasus introduced for her. "I may have never met her if Keamo hadn't been sleeping on the job."

"I've just scolded him about that so I'm confident he'll perform his duties more competently."

"No matter; in the end I'm glad it happened."

"If I may, sir, I think you'd better try to eat today or the doctor will be even more upset," Croquet warned as he placed Pegasus's breakfast on his bedside table. Since he'd been there Pegasus had been a difficult patient, having hardly eaten a thing during his stay.

"The food here is really good!" Riska encouraged. "I didn't want to eat either because of how bad they say hospital food is but it really does taste as great as it smells!" A thought then struck her. "Oh… But you're probably used to a lot higher quality of meals."

"I supposed it couldn't hurt to try and I'm sure that doctor is prepared to force me to have that feeding tube if I don't cooperate."

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Croquet asked, amazed when he saw Pegasus actually attempting to butter his pancakes with a butter packet he'd been given.

"I'll still refuse to leave this room so if anyone comes about that make them leave at once. I don't want any un-needed disturbances."

"Certainly, sir," Croquet replied before leaving the room, once again starting an argument with Keamo since he saw the result for himself what a supposedly "harmless" nap had produced. Riska obviously meant no harm but they'd gotten lucky with that.

After managing to finish his breakfast, and taking a few sips of milk while longing to have wine, Pegasus resumed his conversation with Riska. Although young Riska revealed she was quite articulate once her nerves were calmed and Pegasus was flattered how she hung on his every word.

Some might have found it strange that a twenty-four-year-old man was finding friendship in a nine-year-old but the truth was that, although Pegasus was extremely intelligent, he had a very childish side as well. This part of his personality had shown itself after Cyndia's death when he rediscovered his enjoyment of his favorite childhood cartoon and tried to regress to simpler, happier times, not wanting to think of the sadness and cruelty of the adult world.

"It's eight o' clock already!" Riska exclaimed when she glanced at the clock on the wall, shocked by how late it had become. "I have to go home now or I'll get in trouble!" she said, looking almost a little too panicked.

"Thank you for visiting with me today," Pegasus replied. "I enjoyed your company."

"Um, Mister Crawford?" Riska said as she fidgeted.

"Yes?"

"Can I please come back to see you tomorrow after school?"

"Of course you can," Pegasus answered with a kind smile, which Riska returned.

"I'll see you then!" Risk said cheerfully before she left, saying goodbye to Keamo and Croquet as well.

The smile on Pegasus's lips refused to leave even after his guest had departed. It was easy for boredom and depression to overtake a man like him without his cartoons, comics, and other distractions so Riska's return was something he was already growing excited for. Since he felt he had broken the ice with her today Pegasus decided he would ask Riska if she knew how to play Duel Monsters and gladly teach or help improve her skills depending on the answer.

The next morning the second hand on the clock appeared to Pegasus to be moving even slower than usual. He even called Croquet in to take a look at and had to be assured that the time was correct. After that at least three times Pegasus reminded Keamo and Croquet Riska was a welcome visitor and to let her in immediately.

At last, at 3:10PM, Pegasus heard the soft knocking he'd been waiting for. "Come in."

This time wearing a backpack, Riska entered the room and set it on the floor as she sat down in the chair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad," Pegasus answered, then quickly changing the subject to one he'd find more entertaining. "How was school?"

"I got a bunch of math homework and I hate that class," Riska answered with a sigh. "I just can't remember all those stupid formulas!"

"Let me try to help you," Pegasus offered, Riska quickly accepting and scooting her chair right next to Pegasus's bed.

It had been years since Pegasus had worked on any math problems but he thought ones at a third grade level wouldn't be too difficult. With tutorials at the beginning of the chapter, and Riska doing her best to explain what she had to do, Pegasus got the hang of it. If they had been anymore advanced, however, Pegasus may have lost patience even if he understood what to do.

Understanding the problems himself and explaining them to Riska was an entirely different matter, however. Luckily for Pegasus Riska was a good learner; she just required a little more time and hands on help before she was capable of solving a problem on her own.

"Try this one on your own," Pegasus encouraged.

"Ok…" Riska replied, worried Pegasus might get irritated if she wasn't getting the work right by now. Pegasus watched as Riska started on the problem, wanting to help her the moment she seemed to be struggling, but managed to stay quiet. "Is this right?" she asked as she handed her notebook over to Pegasus.

Pegasus took a moment to figure it out himself on his own sheet of scratch paper. "You were so close! Take a look at this step here," he said as he handed the notebook back, Riska keeping an eye on where he was pointing.

Riska frowned as she looked over the indicated spot but she didn't ask for help. After a moment of thinking it over understanding suddenly dawned on her and she quickly erased some of her work and replaced it with a new answer, Pegasus leaning over to take a look. "Is it OK now?"

"Now you've got it!" Pegasus praised. "Excellent work!"

"Thank you so much!" Riska replied happily, feeling relieved.

"Let's continue. I want to see you solve the rest since we're nearly finished." Another twenty minuets went by before he was given the notebook again, checking all the answers to find them flawless, congratulating her.

"You're the best! Thank you! I wish you could teach my class!"

Pegasus chuckled. "I'll help you whenever you like. Now I think it's time for some fun. Have you ever been taught how to play Duel Monsters?"

Riska shook her head. "No."

Pegasus was shocked to learn that Riska had never even held a Duel Monsters card in her hand before. As much as she enjoyed watching duels, and had an interest of becoming a duelist herself, Riska wasn't allowed to by any of the booster packs. Pegasus wanted badly to ask why but got a feeling it was a question he shouldn't be asking.

Since Riska was a visual learner Pegasus opened the second drawer on the small dresser next to his bed and removed a box which contained his deck. Pegasus then selected a trap, magic, and monster card which he handed to Riska so she could get a better look.

"This is a neat card!" Riska commented.

"Which one?" Pegasus asked since she was in his blind spot.

"The one that looks like a cat. What does he do?"

Pegasus went into great detail explaining the effects of his favorite magic card, the Doppelganger. He then moved on to explaining the trap card Gorgon's Eye before ending with the Red Archery Girl. In general Pegasus revealed what the number of stars meant atop a monster card and where to look for it's attack and defense points as well as the rarity level.

Riska was more then a little confused by all this, having no idea the game was so complicated, but she kept quiet as Pegasus continued to speak. Especially all the little details were making her head spin, a card's special ability being what made the rules seem far too overwhelming. At last Pegasus noticed Riska's bewilderment and slowed down, decided to also repeat what was crucial in order to effectively play the game.

"So if you want the monster in defense mode you place the card either face up or face down sideways?" Riska asked when at last Pegasus finished, wanting to make sure she'd understood.

"That's right," Pegasus answered.

"And you always have to do your best to protect your Life Points because if it reaches zero it's game over?"

"Precisely."

"So then-"

"I apologize for interrupting but I think that's enough for tonight."

"Aww…" Riska was disappointed since she was so eager to master the game.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow and even the next day if need be."

"OK." Due to the time Riska said goodbye to Pegasus and left, this time being urged to return tomorrow by Keamo and Croquet after she'd exited his room.

"He was looking forward to your visit all day," Croquet revealed.

"He hasn't been so active since his accident," Keamo added.

"What happened to him?" Riska asked, making the two men look at each other.

"It's best if you wait and see if he tells you," Croquet answered. "It was a very traumatic experience."

"Oh wow… I won't bring it up! I promise!"

As Pegasus laid down to sleep he couldn't help but think that Cyndia would have adored Riska if the two could have met. Cyndia longed to have a child and spoke of it frequently after she accepted his proposal. Pegasus knew she would've made the perfect mother but had doubts as to whether he was fit to be a father, doubts which after today had greatly subsided. Although it seemed irrelevant Pegasus thought he could sense Cyndia smiling down at him from Heaven.

The next day Riska showed up at the same time, this time flaunting an A+ on the math homework Pegasus had helped her with. "I got a higher grade then everyone else! It's usually really embarrassing when we grade our work in class but this time everyone was looking at me surprise instead of laughing! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Pegasus was relieved. "After you'd left I feared I might have been incorrect. I'd never intentionally do such a thing but my grade school days are far behind me."

"Can you teach me more about Duel Monsters now?" Riska asked hopefully.

Immediately Pegasus agreed to. After Riska had seemed to finally be getting the basics down Pegasus set up basic situations she would face to see if she'd be able to perform the correct steps to recover the offensive. Pegasus was impresses by her successes and attempts, thinking to himself the Riska showed some real promise considering her age. As the days went on Pegasus would give Riska a break by watching any duels that were on TV, frequently telling her who he felt had the edge and being sure to point out any costly errors if they were made.

It became routine for Riska to come visit Pegasus as soon as she could, arriving right when the hospital opened on weekends, and staying until 8PM. During this time it became apparent to those around Pegasus that he was finally starting on the road towards a full recovery but his doctor wasn't even considering allowing him to return home yet.

Riska's visits were a highlight of Pegasus's day, but he couldn't help but wonder why she spent so much time with him rather then children her age or with her family. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he asked, getting a response he'd never expected.

At first Riska had been silent as she looked at him, mulling over how to answer him. "Well… I don't really have friends that I play with anymore and I don't like going home."

Before Pegasus could pry further for a better explanation Risk changed the subject on him, his expression making his intent obvious. Pegasus respected her wishes but had no idea he'd find out just what a dreadful secret she was keeping.


End file.
